My Babysitter's a Vampire: Just Another Day
by pawsrox
Summary: One Day while Sarah is babysitting, Jesse decides to drop in.
1. Jeese's Visit

This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.

Friday night at Ethan's house, Ethan's POV

When the doorbell rang, I nearly had a heart attack. I fell out of my bed with a loud and painful crash.

"Ethan? Are you all right?" called my overprotective mom.

I yelled back, "Fine!".

"Come down Ethan, I have something to show you." came a voice different from my mother's. It was Sarah!

I leaped up from my floor and ran to the stairs where I slowed my run to a calm and cool walk.

"Hey Sarah. What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Oh, just a new book that I got this morning" She replied sweetly. But the look in her eyes told me it was urgent and it was something that should'nt be talked about in mixed company...(I'll give you a hint-fangs.)

My mom interupted our silent communication. "Well, we don't want to be late for 80's movie night, right honey? You kids have fun!"

"Not too much fun, though." My dad added in a undertone.

Crap. Why does my dad always assume that me and Sarah might...nevermind. Focussing my attention back to Sarah, I led her to the couch and plopped down.

"Ok, What happened?" I asked. Sarah looked both ways to make sure that Jane, my sister wasn't listening to our conversation. Lately, our conversations have been a little more than G-Rated.

"Well..."

Friday night at Ethan's house, Sarah's POV

I just didn't know how to tell Ethan that over the past few days I've been craving his blood more and more. It was just so special, and he was so vulnerable...And Ethan's blood wasn't all she wanted..._Stop! You've got to stop thinking that._

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to sit there like a statue forever?" Ethan said.

I took a deep breath. "Well Ethan, I don't know how to put this but-"

"PIZZA'S HERE" Screamed Benny as he burst through the door. His overnight bag was slung across his shoulders and was suspiciously full. Candy.

"Hey Benny." Ethan said. Then he took a curious side glance at me. I rolled my eyes at Benny, and all of a sudden I was leaning on Ethan for support because I couldn't stay upright I was laughing so hard. Ethan was laughing too, his warmth almost overpowering me.

"Ooooh I see what's going on! Nice job E. As I told you before, She is a Babe-o-"

"Benny!" Ethan and I said together Benny looked totally wounded for a second, but then returned to his usual goofy self.

"So what did I miss?" Benny said while purposly climbing onto the spot right between Ethan and I.

"Well, Sarah was just going to tell me something very important." Ethan said to Benny.

Benny's face lit up in mock excitement "A STORY? Oh I wanna hear! Please? Please? PUUHH-LEEEZZZZ?" He curled up practically in my lap. Since Benny is like twice my height and weight, and he was jumping around so much, I decided to let him win.

"Yes, I guess I can tell Benny, too. But as long as you get off me and act like a human". Benny automatically straightened and gave me his 'Best little boy in the world face'.

Again, I took a deep breath, and readied myself for what was about to come. "Ethan, you remember the blood drive, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, umm...do you remember all the hype about your special blood?"

"Yeah."

"I...uhhhhhh...have been sorta...craving your blood. Really badly, actually. Like it's hard to be around you, you smell so good." There. I said it.

"Oh God. Really?" Ethan said, noticably freaked. I intsantly regretted telling him.

Benny broke the silence."Man, this is awkward." Thanks Benny.

Friday night at Ethan's house, Benny's POV

Ok, This is officially the most awkward situation I've ever been in. My nerdy best bud's babe-tastic babysitter just told him she wants his blood. I perched uncomfortably between them. Sarah and Ethan were just staring at each other. I pulled out my phone and texted Erica.

_Benny: u got2 help me! Come 2 E's house ASAP_

_Erica: y shud I?_

_Benny: it's E and Sarah. & I promise we can sing+dance 2 anything u want l8er_

_Erica: In that case, i'l b rite over_

"Sarah? Erica is coming over, ok?" no answer. Hmph.

"Ethan, is everything all right?" I ventured

He responded!"Yep. Could you get me some cereal?" It's about time someone other than me spoke. He probably just wanted to be alone with Sarah.

"Yeah, ok. Back in a bite!" I have never seen Ethan with such an evil look.

"Sorry dude! I'm getting your cereal...just wait." I walked off into the kitchen and grabbed two boxes. When I walked into the family room, I saw something that nothing in life had ever prepared me for. I fell over with a silent scream.

Friday night at Ethan's house, Sarah's POV

When Benny got up to get Ethan cereal, I kind of came out of a mental state of shock. Ethan was looking at me, his face pale. _Oh Crap. What have I done to him? _

"Ethan."

"Sarah."

Oh this was a classic. Saying each other's names at the same time. Wow, how romantic this could have been if I hadn't just admitted I wanted to sink my teeth into him. To my delight (and suprise) Ethan scooted a little closer. That was when I heard a faint hissing noise from the fireplace. I didn't know what it was for a few seconds, just taking it as some wind. Yet it kept getting louder and louder.

"E-Ethan, do y-you hear that?" I asked failing to conceal my uncontrollable trembling.

"No...Sarah, are you ok? You're not about to kill me, are you?" He answered worriedly

"The voice...it's coming c-closer...uhhh," I mumbled before I passed out, "It's Jesse's..."

Friday night at Ethan's house, Ethan's POV

"Benny! Shhhhh" I whispered. Of course my knight in shining armor would curl up in a fetal position an start to cry. I started to listen to Jesse Monster's words. They were horrible, almost making me want to do the same as Benny. But I fought my urge and grabbed Sarah, who was shuddering uncontrolably. Jesse Monster immediatly pushed me aside with an invisable force.

"How DARE you even touch her you worthless mortal!" He screamed.

I shrank away, because he was intimidating. "I am not worthless..." I muttered meekly. Then I corrected myself. "I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" I bellowed at him.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve, nerd boy?" He chuckled.

Hey, that what Sarah calls me! "Let her go, Jesse! Sarah hates you!" I yelled.

Jesse Monster smiled. "Ok. I'll let her go. As long as you give me you friend." He lifted Benny with the same force he was using to hold me back.

No way would I let him take my best friend and my future girlfriend. I reached out my hand and plunge it into the strange green glow of the magic force and let myself slip into a vision. In vision, I saw myself yelling insults at Jesse and confusing him. Then a blinding white light brought me back to reality.

"Hey dumb ass? I think that you should return that shirt to your great grandmother!" I yelled.

"What?" he answered confusedly. In his confusion, his grip on Benny loosened, and Benny was able to cast some spell to set himself free. My visions are never wrong.

Before I knew it, Benny had saved us.

Friday night at Ethan's house, Benny's POV

I seriously don't know how I did it, but I got rid of Jesse. It was probably my ADHD speaking. Anyway, now Ethan and Sarah can be a happy couple. But firstly, I need to find a lady. Because I'm way too sexy for my shirt. Obviously.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. No Distractions

Sarah's POV

I can't believe it. Ethan and Benny saved me from my evil ex-boyfriend! I knew that they were already my friends, but wow, maybe they're like best friends.

"Thanks for saving me guys. I really owe you." I said

Ethan smiled "No problem, Sarah. I'm just glad you're ok."

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." Benny yelled. He acted as if it was just another vampire slaying moment.

I looked around the room and sighed. There was stuff everywhere! And it was already 10:15! "Ok guys, We need to clean up this mess NOW!" I ordered. Ethan started to pick up a pillow, but Benny had other ideas. He used some spell, and the room went somewhat back to normal. There were some out of place pillows and knick-knacks, but nothing totally noticable

"I use it in my room all the time." He said proudly.

Ethan added, "And in mine too."

Aw, the nerd squad helps each other.

Ethan's POV

I'm so glad that Sarah is ok. If Jesse would have taken her, I don't know what I would have done. I Probably would have gone into depression. Sarah walked out of the room to make sure Jane was sleeping soundly, leave me sitting on the couch and Benny fussing over a pillow that just wouldn't fluff right.

"Sarah really likes you. And not just your blood." Benny said out of the blue.

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked not daring to believe what I was hearing.

"She told Betty." He said not looking up from the pillow. "That was before she knew it was me."

"Well, thanks for letting me know Betty...I mean Benny." I laughed.

Benny frowned. "No, really. Come on Veronica, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Ok, Ok."

Benny's POV

If only playing match maker was easier. Ethan was doubting me too much, so I excused myself to use the bathroom. In reality, I was going to talk to Sarah.

"If you don't go make out with Ethan right now, I will personally stab you with a wooden stake!" I said to her, not afraid of what she might do to me.

Sarah sighed. "Fine, I'll go down. BUT, I don't want any distractions, and don't count on anything."


	3. Mind Games

**I don't own any of this...Blah blah blah**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful comments.**

**In this chapter there will be Ethan/Sarah action and maybe Benny/Erica!**

Sarah's POV

"Hey Ethan, are you ok?" I said as I walked into the family room.

"Yeah. Where's Benny?" He asked obviously not caring about anything but me.

I smiled. "He's crashing on your floor. I thought I'd leave him before he started snoring." That was so not the case. Benny was wide awake, and probably listening to our conversation. And probably chanting under his breath "Kiss!".

The phone rang and the caller ID said that it was Ethan's parents. There goes my alone time with Ethan!

"Hello?" I said, somewhat un-enthusiastically.

"Hey Sarah, It's Mrs. Morgan. I just want to let you know that we probably won't be home for a few more hours. The 80's weren't as forgiving as we thought they would be." In the background I swear I heard some grunts of pain.

"Ok. I'll just stay until you get here." I calmly answered, but inside I was jumping for joy.

"Thanks so much Sarah. And remember, we are so paying overtime." She said tiredly. "Bye."

"Well Ethan, It looks like I'm staying a while."

Ethan's POV

Sarah's staying! I never thought I would say this, but the hottest girl I know is at my house after 10:30 at night. Yes!

"So, umm...What do you want to-"

Sarah interupted me with a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled and said, "You didn't have a vision did you?"

"I can't remember. I think we need to try again just to make sure." I said obviously wanting more.

"Well ok. Come here."

We sank into a kiss like no other. A kiss only a Vampire and a Seer could have. Somewhere in the midst of this I told her, "NO deadly hickies ok?" Sarah answered by kissing me straight on this lips as if letting me know that she was just a girl having the best, most normal kiss ever.

After a while of this, we broke apart and Sarah yawned. "I didn't know Vampires could get tired but, I kinda need a nap." and just like that Sarah fell asleep with her head on my chest. I smiled. This was the best day of my life. I made myself comfortable, and prepared to nap myself. But just then, Benny walked down the stairs.

"Dude, you are so lucky that I'm your best friend. She's lucky that I'm her friend. We're all lucky I'm here. Just call me Mr. Matchmaker." He said proudly.

"What are talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"I convinced her to express her feelings about you. She was just wasn't sure how to say it." Benny grinned.

I sighed. "Thanks."

Benny's POV

Seeing Sarah and Ethan together was just so precious. Like God made them to be together. How absolutly adorable! I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. I looked up as Erica walked in. She immediatly put on a disgusted face.

"Eww. She could do so much better than that nerd." She groaned

"Really, I think it's kinda cute. Come on, they're in love." I disagreed.

"I guess. Well, you promised me a sing and dance session. Let's get on it!"

I popped Just Dance into Jane's Wii. Erica chose Tik Tok.

"Wake up in the mornin' feeling like P-Diddy..."

Many songs later, I found myself begging mercy from Erica. I was losing by alot because her amazing Vampire reflexes can keep her going for so long. "Come on Erica, just let me win this time, please? You've won every single game in the last 5 hours!"

"No, when I was a dork like you I couldn't have done this! My winning streak will not be broken." She retorted. I had a major crush on her before all of this Vampire buisness (Don't tell anyone!), so oh well.

"Fine Erica." I said as I poked her stomach.

"Hey! What was that for?" She yelled.

I smirked. "Oh I don't know. At least I can win at mind games!" Yeah.

Erica tackled me and looked into my eyes. "I think I can win."

She flashed her fangs, but instead of biting me, she leaned in a kissed me. Aparently in the short time between her life and un-deadness, she had seriously practiced kissing. Her lips were cold (Of course, she a Vampire) but it was nice. The only thing that scared me was when her fangs brushed against my bottom lip. That freaked me out.


	4. Young Love

**Thanks for the wonderful comments! I really apreciate when you review. **

**Sorry about this short chapter, I don't have much time...**

Benny's POV

Somewhere in my subconsious, I pushed Erica off. "Don't do that to me! Your fangs just brushed against me and-"

Erica looked insulted for a minute, but then waved her hand as if to shake it off. "Benny, you know I'd never do that to you. You're not at all like my prey. All they want is to get in bed with me. That's part of the reason they are my prey." She reasured me.

"Oh." was all I could get out.

"Benny, you know love is just a mind game, right?" Erica asked.

I sighed. "No. Erica, can I ask you something?"

Erica pulled me up and led me outside. "What is it Benny?" She said kindly.

"This...game...has gone so fast. Do you actually like me or did you just kiss me to confuse me?" I inquired.

This time, Erica doesn't speak. She just pulls me in. I actually find my arms go around Erica's waist. At first, Erica had to stand on tiptoe to get to my lips, but now I tilt my head down to make it more comfortable for both of us. The lyrics to 'My first kiss' keep running through my head ("My first kiss went a little like this...Mmm and twist...Mmm and twist") Hey, I just realized that my first kiss was with total babe!

Ethan's POV

I woke up, hardly daring to beleive what I was seeing. Sarah was cuddling up to me, and I had both arms around her. We looked like a couple. I looked at the clock and it was 1:00 in the morning. Where was Benny? I shifted to look around the room, but he was no where to be seen. I looked down at Sarah to see she was awake.

"Hey." I said smiling down at her.

"Hey." She said back. Then I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We have to go find Benny. I don't want Grandma thinking we lost him." I sighed.

Sarah got up and went to look upstairs. I got up and went into the kitchen. When I walked past the kitchen window, I had to do a double take. Is that Benny making out with Erica?

"Sarah? Come down here!" I softly called. I knew she would hear me because of her super-Vampire hearing.

She appeared at the kitchen door. "Did you find him?" She asked. I just motioned to the window. "Oh my Gawd." Sarah giggled. "They're actually cute together."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Erica is Benny's girl."

Erica's POV

Kissing Benny was actually nice. He was sweet and gentle. We'd been kissing for like, two or three hours. We only stopped to breathe. I'm glad I have Benny. Aside from his sugestive comments, his only intention was to be with me and make me happy. Probably a better choice than David Stakowski!

Sarah's POV

Seeing Erica and Benny made me feel so happy for them. It was about time Erica got a decent man, and it was about time Benny got a girl. I turned to Ethan, but he was gone.

"Ethan? Where are you?" I said nervously. I need not have worried, because he walked in holding a video camera.

Ethan turned on the camera and pointed it toward the young lovers. "I'm going to use this at their wedding." He smirked.


	5. A Vampire and A Mortal

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that I accidentally deleted this story while I was trying to put it in the MBSAV category. There used to be more comments, but when the story got deleted...well, you know. So Read&Review! Also, Thanks to GeorgieM for reminding me about the camera. What would I do without my readers?**

Sarah's POV

"Ethan, you know Erica won't show up, right?" I giggled.

He frowned at the camera screen. "Oh yeah. Well, I guess we can record it in our minds, right?"

I took the camera from his hands and sat it down on the counter. "I think we should leave them alone, Ethan." I said. We had just settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn to watch some early-morining cartoon, when Benny burst into the room pulling Erica behind him.

"Hey guys! You're awake!" Erica said woozily. Benny smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"We-" He pointed to himself then Erica, "are now a couple."

I looked at Erica. "Look at you, A full Vampire, in love with a mortal." I said.

"Look who's talking..." Erica said as she gestured to Ethan and I intertwined on the couch.

"Ok, Ok. The living room is filled with love birds. I get it." I tried to say without laughing. Failed attempt. Just then the phone rang for the second time. I picked it up and tiredly said hello.

"Oh Sarah, thanks for answering. I thought everyone might be asleep." Mrs. Morgan said.

I grimaced and motioned for everyone to go upstairs. "Well, I was just getting up to get a drink of water. Ethan and Benny are asleep."

"Ok, Mr. Morgan and I will be home from the E.R. in about 10 minutes. Bye." Then she hung up.

Ethan's POV

After Benny and I got upstairs all we did was sit on my bed and do nothing. We didn't want to wake up Jane, and we were suppossed be asleep anyway. Benny flopped onto his sleeping bag, mumbled something about Erica, and fell asleep. I heard Sarah in the hallway. I walked out to talk to her.

"I told Erica to leave. If your mom found out she was here, I don't think I'd be back to babysit." Sarah said tiredly.

"I guess. But it was nice to be with you." I said quietly. And there we were, kissing in front of my bedroom. It was great until my parents got home.

"Bye." I wispered and kissed her cheek. Sarah smiled and went downstairs, her chocolate hair flowing behind her. Tonight was the best night of my life.


	6. Disasters bring us together

**Just to let you know, Sarah's last name will be Knight.**

Ethan's POV

"Ethan. Did you see Erica's relationship status on Facebook?" Benny asked me excitedly on Monday.

I sighed, but answered all the same. "No Benny. I haven't been on since Friday morning. What does it say?"

"It says 'In a relationship with Benny Weir'. Dude, my girlfriend is a BABE!" He squealed sounding like teenage girl.

Just then, Sarah walked up pulling Rory by the ear. She looked pretty mad, and if Rory wasn't already dead, he would be a pile of bloody flesh. "I found THIS-" Sarah gestured to Rory, "-Telling everyone I'm PREGNANT!"

Rory blushed. "I wasn't exactly telling everyone, dudes. I only told-"

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE IN YOUR HISTORY CLASS ETHAN FUCKED ME UP!" Sarah bellowed.

"Ok y-you got it..." Rory stuttered. "I-I'll just g-go." The Vampire Ninja left without another word.

Benny, who is amazingly good/bad at breaking awkward silences. "Well, did you actually-"

"NO!" Both Sarah and I yelled out in the middle of the hallway.

Erica's POV

I sat bored in math class. Mr. What's-His-Name was rambling on about algebra or some shit like that. The only reason I'm in this feeding trough is (1) because  
>Sarah makes me and (2) because, as I said before, it's a feeding trough. I raised my hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom. As if. Immediatly I went to the student lounge. It was freshman break time, so the dork squad was plopped out on the couch. Oh, and there was my Canadian hottie. Every time I heard him say 'Out' or 'House' I would just get chills up and down my spine. I joined Benny, Ethan, and Rory on the couch.<p>

"Hey Babe." Benny said adorably to me as I cuddled up to him.

I kissed his nose, then said, "I took a break from math, Benny Rabbit."

"Aww you know hate that name...but when you say it it's adorably cute..." Benny said. I answered him with a passionate kiss.

"A-hem." Ethan grumbled. "We're kind of in the middle of studying. And Erica, shouldn't you be in class?"

I pulled away just long enough to say, "Shut up dip thong."

Sadly, our time was cut short by an announcement that shot across the intercom. "Everyone please go to your homeroom classroom immeditaly. We are in a code red lockdown."

Ethan jumped up and grabbed Benny's arm. "I know what happened. I had a vision." He said with a quickly paling face.

"What happened, E?"

"It has something to do with Hannah and Della."

I gasped. "My old lunch? I was about to eat her face!"

Benny gasped. "Della's out of therepy? I was about to win her heart!" I growled at that comment. Benny gave me a look that said 'Don't worry, you've won my heart.' All better.

"Come on. Let's go." Benny grabbed Ethan's backpack, threw it to him, and kissed me. My Hero.

Benny's POV

I was sorta afraid to know what happened to Della and Hannah. Ok, mostly Della. Evil Hannah had made evil me. But that's a different story. Out in the hallway, I saw what had happened. To my horror, Della was laying limply on the floor, her face bloodless. Hannah's body was hung on a locker. It was obviously Jesse's work.

"Um, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

Ethan and Erica looked at each other and said, "Jesse."

This is what happened: From an outsider's POV

Jesse had been there all right. Ethan, Benny, and Erica heard Sarah's screams coming from the girls bathroom, and they rushed to her aid. Jesse had her pinned against the wall. Even though they were equals, Jesse was stronger. Sarah was squirming in his grip, and choking out profanities. Benny, out of nowhere, pulled out his Light-Saber like Vampire slasher. He charged Jesse. The fight was on. No matter how strong, Jesse was no match for Ethan's wooden stake, Benny's Light-Saber, and Erica's...Vampireness? Sarah would have helped, but she was too weak to even bare her fangs. Soon Jesse was cornered in the bathroom. He used one of his witty lines, but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. Erica pounced and pinned Jesse down to face Ethan's wooden stake. And Jesse's last words were "NOOOO".

Ethan's POV

After the fight we left school. No one would care, anyway. Erica and Benny sprinted to Sarah's car, and Benny had hotwired it in a second. I trailed behind them because Sarah was draped across my arms. They pulled up next to me, and I jumped in the car with Sarah laying on my lap.

"We've got to get her to my Grandma." Benny said worriedly.

I sighed shakily. "Why does everything happen to Sarah? Her life is bad already."

Erica looked at Benny. "E, I don't know. Sorry." We rode in silence after that. Erica pulled into Benny's driveway. I gathered Sarah in my arms and jumped out of the car. Benny ran ahead and opened the door for me. Grandma was sitting in the kitchen reading Witch Weekly that came all the way from England.

"Grandma...We ran into some trouble at school." Benny yelled from the front door.

"Benny, what did you do this time? It better not be-" She stopped short at the sight of Sarah. Grandma led us into her study-which was actually her Earth Priestess room. "Lay her down." I layed down Sarah on the table in the center of the room. "What happened?" She asked. With the help of Benny and Erica, I explained. "Ah, Children. She'll be fine." Grandma said while splashing various ingredients into a pot.

"Um, Mrs...um..." Erica started.

"Just call me Grandma, Dear." Grandma said kindly, still looking at her potion.

Erica started again. "Grandma, what are you making?"

Grandma smiled. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask. It's a mixter of substitute blood, energy serum, and herbs. When Sarah drinks this, she'll be back to her old self."

I released my tight grip on Benny's arm. I looked down and saw nail marks. "Benny, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine dude." Benny smiled and went over and put an arm on Erica's waist. I smiled at seeing them together.

The Next Morning, Sarah's POV

I woke up laying in Grandma's study. I was stiff, so I didn't move my head. My eyes scanned the room. Benny was asleep on the leather armchair in the corner with a sleeping Erica on his lap. For a second I couldn't find Ethan, but I finally found him laying on the ground next to my table. My hand was hanging off the side of the table, and Ethan's hand was right under it. I knew that he had fallen asleep holding my hand. And I loved him for it. Just then, Grandma walked in.

"Dear, you're awake. Here drink this." Grandma said in a soft tone. Ethan snored softly and Grandma looked down at him. "He carried you in here, and refused to leave your side. Ethan loves you." She forced a cup into my hand and I painfully brought it to my lips. I took a sip, and in a second I felt better. I took small sips until I had drained the cup and felt amazing. I lightly jumped off the Table and crouched down by Ethan.

"Ethan, wake up." I shook his shoulder and he stirred.

"Hey Sarah. You're feeling better." He said sleepily as he pulled himself up into a sitting postion.

I smiled. "It's because of you." I sat straddling his lap and leaned my forehead against his.

Ethan looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Sarah Knight"

I looked into his eyes and whispered back, "There is nothing in the world I love more than you, Ethan Morgan."

**The End! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
